<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Treatment by andromeda_starline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640810">Star Treatment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda_starline/pseuds/andromeda_starline'>andromeda_starline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XIX. The Sun [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, I guess???, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Game(s), Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Johnny Silverhand, can be read on its own btw, in one fic??? you know it, pls be nice to me lmao, two idiots both with a praise kink but too afraid to admit it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda_starline/pseuds/andromeda_starline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She lowered her voice, getting closer to his face. She looked around, eyes shifting as if she was about to give away a piece of secret intel, “Wanna do something stupid tonight?” </p><p>Johnny huffed, his interests piqued. He rebutted with one of his classic smirks, “With you baby, always.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand &amp; V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XIX. The Sun [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story title is "Star Treatment" By Arctic Monkeys. :) </p><p>Please be gentle (no pun intended lmao) I'm still figuring out how to write smut ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One drink, she promised them. The constant badgering of <em>‘Come on V, it’s your 30th birthday!’</em> started to grate on her.  </p><p>“Fine, will you all shut up if I have one shot?” V asked exasperated as they surrounded her at the bar at Riot. They did shut up after their initial cheering, but what V didn’t expect was that one shot meant one from every single one of her friends out with her tonight. What <em> they </em> didn’t expect was V’s shitty impulse control. As soon as her friend’s complimentary shots were out of the way, a drink found a way to V’s hands. Then another, and <em> another. </em></p><p>The last time V was drunk — not counting Johnny's "boy’s night" when he still inhabited her mind — she was 17. The matter in which she got drunk was uncannily similar to the events currently transpiring; with her friends plying her with drinks until she vomited in a plant pot. V swore off of alcohol after that. She hadn’t vomited yet tonight, but there was still time. </p><p>In reality, she didn’t need that much coaxing to take that first shot, V loved to live for the dramatics. Four short years ago she didn’t have this; no personal life, no friends, no prospects. She celebrated her 26th birthday at her work desk, filing paperwork. She thought she could do her friends a solid; let them see a side of her they never saw — A totally <em> absolutely </em> thrashed V. </p><p>“Think you wanna slow down there champ?” Judy asked. She had a firm grip on V’s elbow as they walked down the stairs from the bar to the dance floor. Judy wasn’t at the point of full concern. V was conscious enough, still able to walk on her own and hold a conversation, but she was slowly starting to hit that point where things could get messy. V stumbled slightly, her drink splashing, dangerously close to spilling all over herself. Panam and Misty took up the rear, keeping an eye on V’s balance. </p><p>“Nope,” V said as she let out a drunken giggle. “I’m down to go all night. Can we dance now please?” She turned her head to face the two girls helping her down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, V practically dragged her friends onto the dance floor. </p><p>“We should do this more often!” V shouted to her friends, her limbs moving, trying to echo the beats of the music. Dancing released V’s inhibitions. Made her feel free. Even without the slew of drinks inside her, she liked to dance her cares away. Each move of her body helped to shut off her brain. She forgot that alcohol created a plethora of emotions to brew inside her. Rather than bursting into tears out of a mix of pure happiness or sadness — she couldn’t tell which currently occupied her mind — she opted instead to dance. </p><p>“Think I could get used to drunk V,” Panam shouted over the loud music that pumped through the speakers. V smiled at her as she got lost in the music. </p><p>Within the crowd of sweaty, drunken individuals much like herself, V noticed that there were two missing from her group, especially a <em> certain </em> individual who was usually by her side. In her condition, it took her longer to process what was going on, her input was currently nowhere to be seen. Before the panic fully started to set in, a set of hands from behind her covered her eyes. She didn’t feel that familiar feeling of one warm and one cool hand but the hands felt all familiar the same. </p><p>“Hey, birthday girl, ready for your present?” Kerry growled into her ear. </p><p>V broke out into laughter, lightly elbowing him and breaking from his grasp. “Kerry!” She exclaimed. A flush began to settle on her face, partly from laughter and partly from a flash of embarrassment. </p><p>“Chill choombatta,” Kerry said. “Was talking about this.” He turned slightly to his left to the person next to him. As if in a haze his visage came into full view. Johnny Silverhand, the man of her dreams, stood, drink in hand. Kerry plucked the drink out of Johnny’s hand, a shot full of a pink opalescent liquid. It sparkled in the glass like a galaxy as Kerry handed it to her, “Bottoms up.” </p><p>Eyes gleaming, V took it like a champ. One quick tip back of her head. It burned the whole way down. She didn’t want to even ask what it was. She knew the alcohol content was enough to take her out on its own. V winced trying to even herself out as her friends laughed in delight at her expression.</p><p>“Got any of that excitement left for me?” Johnny loudly said over the music. V smiled sweetly at her partner, the alcohol coursing through her body causing her cheeks to flush red. V tried to throw her arms over his neck, but the collar of his jacket obstructed her ability to take hold. She settled on threading her arms around his torso melting into him. She looked up, a smile plastered on her face; as if he was the only man in the room. Johnny flinched slightly in surprise at the sudden weight against him and let out a soft chuckle. The music slowly faded as a group of roadies began to rearrange the stage for a new band’s set. </p><p>“Someone’s a little toasted. Y’all keeping my princess safe? ” he said to her friends, giving them a wink. Panam and Judy scoffed slightly amused while Misty gave off a bemused smile waving her hand in a ‘so-so’ motion. V could smell the faint whiff of alcohol on his own breath, she was glad everyone was enjoying themselves. </p><p>“Oh, I’m totally Preem!” She whined out, trying to avoid slurring her words. From her embrace, she could see Misty walk up to Johnny and say something quiet in her ear. She was able to pick out the words “needs a break,” “get her,” and “water.” Johnny nodded in agreement, leading V back up the stairs to the bar area. </p><p>“Aw, come on,” She whined, raking a hand through her rose gold hair, pushing the strands that clung to her face away. “Don’t you wanna dance?”</p><p>Johnny led her to an open barstool and helped her sit down, motioning to the bartender for a glass of water. She pouted as he nudged the glass towards her. “Think you’ve had enough pistol. You’re not as well trained in your liquor like us.” </p><p>“Killjoy,” she muttered as she took a swig. </p><p>Johnny gave her a kiss on the temple, then looked her in the eyes, “I gotta take a piss. You. Don’t move from the spot, you hear me?” </p><p>V gave him a tiny sailor's salute, “You got it, dude.” She giggled. </p><p>She was still in the same spot when Johnny returned a few minutes later. However, a glass of tequila now sat right in front of her on the bar. “Chill choom,” she said as he returned to her side, avoiding whatever scolding he was about to give her. Her water was more than halfway gone. He was impressed. She passed the drink to him. “Drink’s for you. I may have taken a sip though.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Think you can stand upright on your own or do you need a few minutes?” He asked. </p><p>“I’m good,” she said, flashing him a smile. “But,” she lowered her voice, getting closer to his face. She looked around, eyes shifting as if she was about to give away a piece of secret intel, “Wanna do something stupid tonight?” </p><p>Johnny huffed, his interests piqued. He rebutted with one of his classic smirks, “With you baby, always.” </p><p>From inside her top, V produced a VIP access card. She waved it sneakily in front of his face. </p><p>“Now how did you manage to get a hold of that?” Johnny asked, playfully narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“A lady has her ways,” V said as Johnny rose his eyebrow up at her, “I bribed the bartender. Convinced him to clear the whole thing out too.” She whispered to him, winking. </p><p>“Well what are we waiting for,” Johnny responded, quietly, voice deep. In one swift motion, he tipped the tequila back, setting the glass back on the bar. He took her hand as they headed towards the guarded door to the VIP elevators. </p><p>“This feels eerily familiar,” V said as they entered the second elevator up to the VIP area, “sneaking our way around Riot.”</p><p>Johnny hummed in agreement, his hand sneaking down to grab her ass, “Not quite as fun the last time though.” </p><p>V snorted. She was still pissed at Lizzy Wizzy after all these years — putting her through such turmoil. She hoped she thanked her lucky stars every day that V was the reason why her stardom seemed to soar even higher. Could have at least given her free tickets to her shows. V would’ve gone on a tirade if not for the big strong hands currently gently grasping her shoulders, leading her out of the elevator and into the VIP area. </p><p>The VIP room was completely bare as the two entered. Not even the security guards that were normally stationed were at their posts. She paid the bartender off rather well. That or he knew better not to fuck with the owner of The Afterlife. Once sober, she could make his life a living hell if she wanted, not that she did, but what did he know? </p><p>V braced herself on the railing looking down below. The music started up again; some Lazrpop band that was nothing to write home about. If anything, the music was loud down below but quiet enough up top that Johnny and V didn’t have to shout. She saw her friends down on the dance floor still dancing, none the wiser that the duo was floors above them. </p><p>Johnny slid up from behind, caging her between the railing and himself. “How does it feel joining the 30 club?” he said, moving his head down to plant kisses on her bare shoulder.   </p><p>V leaned into his touch, “Not sure yet. How does it feel being close to the 40 club? Or is the 90 club more accurate?” She let out a slight giggle as one of his hands made its way to her hip. </p><p>“Rude,” he feigned shock. The rocker was technically turning 37 in a month, though his body had been frozen in time for 50 years. Every birthday V loved to tease him. Calling him her ‘old man’ while he exclaimed that age was "just a number baby." </p><p>“You’re frisky when you drink. Gotta convince you to do it more,” he murmured. </p><p>“Better get your kicks out now,” She said, “Come tomorrow, I’m going back to my meager life of sobriety.” Johnny moved closer to her, trapping her in tighter. She could feel the prominent bulge from underneath his pants against her. “Woah, that a present in your pocket for me?” V said. She burst into laughter, clasping her hand over her mouth. “Shit sorry, that was so fucking corny. I can’t control my mouth right now.” </p><p>“Hmm, might be,” Johnny teased, “Wanna open it now?” He said, pulling her in tighter and doubling down on the corniness. </p><p>“<em> Hell yes </em>,” she said, turning around in his grasp pulling his mouth onto hers. </p><p>“Aren’t you greedy?” He said in a moment of quick reprieve. “Think I’ll save that for later, but I have another idea in the meantime.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Like what?” V said, her interests roused. Johnny winked as he took her by the hand, and led her to the booth seating in the back of the VIP area. She fell onto the plush seating with a quiet thud. He stood over her as he quickly shucked off his jacket, setting it on a table near them. </p><p>Johnny bent down, trapping V in a kiss. Her hands reached up to the sides of his face, pulling him closer to her. She parted her lips as a moan escaped. As he pulled away, she tried to keep him on her, with an unbridled want and need for him. He broke the kiss and glanced over to her wrist. “Mind if I borrow that,” he said pointing to the hair tie currently around her wrist.</p><p>“Ooh, I’m <em> really </em> in for something fun aren’t I?” V said, attempting to be as flirty as possible. Johnny breathed out a laugh as he took the hair tie and pulled his hair back. As corny as her flirting was, V was an absolute vision to him. He couldn’t deny that her lipstick smeared lips and eyes sparkling with desire didn’t ignite the fire within him. </p><p>His mouth found its way to the crook of her neck, planting soft kisses on the delicate skin. His hands situated themselves on her thighs, slowly inching up the hem of her skirt, exposing the skin underneath. V’s breath hitched feeling the change of temperature on her bare thighs. </p><p>V resisted every urge to be needy — to take his hand and guide it to her center. Instead, she raked her hands through his dark hair, drawing him closer to her. </p><p>His organic hand stroked the outside of her thigh, punishingly slow before it turned inward. His hand between her thighs was met by the fabric of her underwear. <em> God </em>, she cursed putting them on tonight. She had an urgent need for him, for his touch. Johnny lightly caressed her through the fabric, drawing slow deliberate circles. She eased into his touch, wanting more.</p><p>The alcohol caused her synapses to fire on all cylinders. She let out a deep moan with each teasing stroke. “Fuck, Johnny,” she breathed out before pulling his head back up to her mouth, enveloping him in a kiss. </p><p>He smiled as V kissed him with wonton neediness — deep and exhilarating. Instead of rushing through, letting primal urges take over, his movements became slow and deliberate. Delicately, he pushed the fabric of her underwear to the side, gently teasing her entrance. His thumb ghosted over her clit, just barely touching that sent jolts of pleasure through her. V drew him in closer, moaning into his mouth as she felt the ripples rush through her. Her legs instinctively opened up, allowing him to push in further, but he continued to tantalize with barely-there touches. </p><p>Johnny broke the kiss, a devilish smile on his face. V looked up at him, catching her breath. Swollen lips pouting as he broke contact with her. He sunk to his knees, kneeling before her — like a valiant knight ready to please his princess. The sight, even with the absence of his touch, made V flush — that familiar carnal sensation pooling at her core. </p><p>His hands found their way back to her thighs, hooking around the sides of her underwear. He slipped them off with ease, “Don’t think you’ll be needing these darlin’,” he said gruffly, his southern drawl coming out. It sent shivers down V’s spine.  </p><p>Instinctively, V closed her legs smiling coyly down at him. Blame it on the temperature change — the rush of cold air in the nightclub — or the alcohol coursing through her making her feel more coy than usual. Even though she craved his touch she wanted Johnny to work for it. A slight punishment for teasing her. </p><p>“Brat,” Johnny breathed out, placing a chase kiss on her knee.</p><p>“It’s <em> my </em> birthday,” She said giggling, looking down at him. Johnny between her thighs, eyes pleading, was too much for her to bear. “I think you’re pretty cute though, so I guess I’ll give you a pass.” She attempted to wink, but her slowed reflexes made it look more like a slow blink. Johnny snorted, surprisingly still filled with desire for V. She settled in deeper into the seat, relaxing her thighs, allowing Johnny access. He threaded his arms in, each one grasping around her thighs. Languidly, he planted kisses, on her knees and the inside of her thighs. With each kiss he looked up at her, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to see her melt into him, watch her mouth as his name wordlessly fell on her lips. </p><p>With one more kiss placed on the inside of her thigh, he used the opportunity to open her legs up more. Hiking one leg over his shoulder, giving him the leverage he needed. Then his mouth was on her, tongue flat against her core. V sucked in a breath, arching her back at the touch. She wanted to feel every sensation, to bring him in closer and closer. He pressed in, tasting her, teasing the entrance of her cunt. The music from below pulsed within her, the slight thrusting of her hips in time with each beat. She bit down on her bottom lip, stifling the harsh groans that wished to escape. At any moment, the music could fade away and in her euphoria could let out a sound to alert the masses of her and Johnny’s current union. The thought both terrified and exhilarated her. </p><p>Hands found their way into Johnny’s hair — V’s nails raked through sending their own jolt of pleasure through him. Drawing him in closer, grasping at the black tresses of his hair, he moaned into her. As the vibrations washed over, her other leg found purchase on his shoulder, caging him in. Granted, if there’s any place Johnny would want to be imprisoned it was between her thighs. </p><p>“Johnny,” she managed to mutter, breath ragged as she tried her best to keep the rhythm, to keep control and not fall apart all at once. The attempt was difficult as each stroke teetered her closer and closer off the edge. </p><p>He drew out each move, long and laborious, savoring each taste. “You still with me Princess?” He said stopping to gaze up at her, eyes darting up to view her pretty face. In this fashion, this position was the way he liked V the best. Shuddering above him, coming undone at each touch. A veritable goddess, he merely a servant to her pleasure. Her skin was flushed, blotches of red forming on her exposed skin. This time he knew it wasn’t the alcohol’s cause. It was all him.</p><p>V let out a moan, nodding her head with fervor. “Fuck. Yes. Just please — don’t stop, ” she pleaded with him, trying to coax his head back down. “I’m so close Johnny. <em> Please. </em>”</p><p>“Anything for you darlin’,” he said as he traveled back down, turning his attention to her clit. He pressed in, each stroke and suck bringing her closer to salvation. She wasn’t able to keep quiet anymore, letting a groan escape her lips, hips starting to buck in an uneven rhythm. His hand reached up to her hip, keeping her still as he continued, she was so close even he could feel it. The throbbing between her thighs intensified. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” she panted, her hand tightening around his hair. She pulled at the strands enough to incite pain. He hissed at the sharp tug, reciprocating by bearing down even harder. </p><p>When she came the world around her seemed to explode. A cacophony of sound filled her ears from the nightclub down below and the lights made her see stars. Her entire body shuddered, heels digging into his back. The world ignited around her but her mind was stuck on thoughts of him. <em> Johnny, Johnny, Johnny.  </em></p><p>He stayed between her, leaving small kisses on her entrance and thighs as she rode out her orgasm. She felt the smile that formed on his lips as he left gentle touches. He removed her legs from his shoulders, tenderly letting them hit the ground. Her position on the seat had changed since she first sat. She was slumped in a fashion that wouldn’t be considered ladylike to most. Johnny lifted his head, looking up at V in her post-orgasm glow. He settled back down on her now closed knees, lightly caressing the flesh of her outer thigh. Her hand reached back into his hair, this time softer, gently twisting the strand between her fingers.</p><p>“Well that was quite the birthday gift,” she smiled looking down at him. “Guess I’ll have to splurge for something extravagant for yours.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, have a whole month to figure that out,” he hummed. The hair tie that was holding his hair back shifted in the fray, starting to lose hold. V raked her hands through his hair letting the strands fall back down, stashing the tie back on her wrist. </p><p>The sound of the music brought V back to reality and the crowd of people below. She sighed, back reclining further into her seat, “Ugh, do we have to go back down there?” She whined. </p><p>“S’pose not,” Johnny said giving V’s knee one more kiss for good measure. “What’dya say? Should we call Delamain, head home for round two?” An impish smile appeared on V’s face as her partner stood up in front of her, offering her a hand. </p><p>“Deal.” She clasped his arm and he did so in return pulling her up from the seat. Her legs wobbled, feeling like jelly. It took her a moment before she acclimated to it, regaining the feeling. Johnny kept her close to him, keeping her balance as they snuck their way out of the nightclub. </p><hr/><p>In the morning, with a nasty hangover brewing over her competing with the absolute bliss and sore muscles from the night before V checked her holo which was filled with slightly concerned text messages from their friends. It wasn’t too unusual for V to disappear during a night out. With Johnny in tow, they were able to put the pieces together. The one that stood out the most was from Judy. Ever optimistic and encouraging her message simply read:</p><p>
  <em> Hey birthday girl, guessing you and johnny got up to some fun last night? :) </em>
</p><p>V smirked at the message sending a simple response before falling back into bed ready to sleep off her slowly forming splitting headache.</p><p>
  <em> You know it ;P </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>